vhymnchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Null Monoliths
The Null Monoliths (dubbed the Nullits) are 11 large Vhymn Stone towers dotting the equator of Ohgal Vhymn. Non wielders (magic users) are unaffected by the nullifying field these towers emit. There are 11 different towers each with unique properties though the limited use of written word and deterioration of word of mouth information has provided unreliable tellings of the happenings at the The Squid the squid gets its name from the long mass of tentacles that hold up the bulk of the rest of it. the squid typically has anywhere from half a dozen to twenty vampires hanging around it. The squid seems to strengthen them and not affect their magical powers like the others to. They also don't need to feed. its a common stop for vampires on the way to an unknown location somewhere in the Endless Sea. There has been no entry inside found but there's lots of room to wander around in the 'tentacle cage' that holds it up The Beggar aka the Begging Dog The begging dog gets its namesake from its appearance. it looks like a dog sitting on its haunches with its front paws up to its chest and its head cocked to the side slightly. The sound of music playing from inside it can be heard but no one has ever been inside though some say there's something resembling the entrance on the back of the dog's head. The Shattered Pillar aka 'the Stump' This pillar's shattered. chunks of Vhymn stone too heavy to bodily move are scattered about. all moveable pieces have been collected already. a large dais seems to have been somehow carved into 'the Stump' those standing on the dais say they feel like they are stretching apart. beings have been known to disappear from the dais at random. some reappear aged significantly, dead, homicidal or irreversibly insane. Occasionally objects appear. Teams of HORSE operatives are known to patrol the area The Blade aka the Sword The thinnest yet tallest tower resembles the blade of a hiltless sword jutting skyward its almost twice as tall as any of the other towers. the tower has very little width so any entry would likely only allow standing room for someone of medium size. No one has been inside nor has entry to the Blade been found. Perfectly bisected tools litter the immediate area. the sound of weapons being drawn or sheathed can occasionally be heard as if it were directly behind you. the sound of swords and blades clashin can sometimes be heard in the distance The Pole aka the Pecker This tower looks incredibly phallic. the smell of sweat, semen, blood and phermones create a cloying dense fog around it. Some are said to have gone inside and never come out. While near this tower the sounds of animals rutting and people moaning pleasurably can be heard faintly. The Reaching aka the Hand this tower looks like a hand reaching for something. a shrill pitched sound surrounds the immediate area. exposure to the sound for too long causes headaches, nosebleeds followed by bleeding from the ears followed by seizure then death. Those without hearing are still affected by the field though they cannot hear the sound. No one has reached the tower to discover if it has a door or not.